


You

by JoyLove611



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, appreciate my wife please, jaehee is being baehee, mc is just a fangirl, seven's a troll, yoosung is innocent, zen and jumin hate each other (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyLove611/pseuds/JoyLove611
Summary: I gasp once I see his eyes, and he jumps up when he sees mine. "You..."





	You

**Author's Note:**

> The cliché AU everyone knows and uses.

 

**Yoosung Point of View**

"I mean, I don't think I know anyone with this eye color," I mumble, widening my eye and moving in closer to the mirror.

"It is a pretty uncommon eye color," Jaehee comments, pouring a cup of coffee and giving it to (First Name). I frown as I watch (First Name) lean over the counter to give Jaehee a kiss.

"Guys, can you _please_ not make out in front of me?" I ask, disgruntled.

"Don't be salty just because you haven't found your soulmate, yet," (First Name) lectures, taking a sip from her coffee, "Besides, it's our café, we can do anything we want in here."

"I have to agree with her--you've been awfully touchy ever since you found out that (First Name) wasn't your soulmate," Jumin says, looking up from his book.

"Well _excuse me_ if I just want to meet my soulmate already," I grumble, resting my chin on my palm. "I mean, you would think I would've met them in my university by now, but _no_ , I haven't met a single person with a _golden_ eye."

"I mean, speak for yourself. Just imagine the amount of stress your soulmate has to go through to find someone with a _purple_ eye," Zen fires back, sipping at his coffee.

"Oh, shut it, you all have the weirdest eye colors I've ever seen," (First Name) points out. "Except Jaehee, her eye is a nice, _normal_ brown."

"But, wouldn't that be even harder to find? Considering the fact that literally everyone but us has that eye color," I reason.

Before anyone could answer my question, someone burts into the café, soaking wet and panting. "Sorry, needed to find cover," the stranger explains, slightly shivering.

"No, no, please come in. Here, let me get you a warm cup of coffee," (First Name) offers, standing up and going to the coffee maker.

"Ah, thank you. How much?" the stranger asks, already pulling out his wallet.

"Please, it's on the house," Jaehee says, smiling at the stranger.

"Are sure? I mean, I just bursted into your café while it was closed and all..."

"Dude, chill, it's not that big of deal. Just sit down and wait until it stops raining cats and dogs," Zen says, looking out the window.

"Thank you very much," the stranger says, looking relieved. "By the way, my name's Luciel."

"Nice to meet you, the name's Zen." He sends the stranger a wink and I could visibly see him shudder. "This stoic man here is Jumin, and is unfortunately my soulmate."

"I don't see why you felt the need to add unfortunately," Jumin says flatly, slightly glaring at Zen.

"Anyways, my name's (First Name)," (First Name) says, obviously trying to stop the two from fighting each other, _again_. "And this _beautiful_ woman is Jaehee, my beloved soulmate."

"(First Name), please, you're embarrassing me," Jaehee says bashfully, blushing slightly.

"And my name's Yoosung, the loner who can't seem to find his soulmate," I say, raising my hand to wave at Luciel.

"Yoosung, don't be depressing in front of people you haven't met; it brings the mood down," Jumin says, placing his book on the table.

"Whatever you say," I mutter under my breath.

"Sorry for the wait, here's your coffee," (First Name) announces. "Please, sit down, relax."

"Thank you," Luciel says, taking the coffee and sitting at my table. I raise an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was sitting with me. "Ah, it would be awkward for me if I sit next to one of those couples," he whispers.

I sigh and nod understandingly. "Trust me, being with them every day causes all sorts of awkward moments," I say, grimacing.

Luciel laughs and says, "I have yet to meet my soulmate, as well, so I completely understand."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" I give the guy a once over and frown. "Why're you wearing sunglasses when it's raining?"

"Oh, these? I forgot to take them off when it started to rain," he explains, beginning to take them off. I gasp once I see his eyes, and he jumps up when he sees mine. "You..."

"It's you?!" I exclaim, bewildered. He had a _golden_ eye and a _purple_ eye.

"Why're you shouting, Yoosung?" (First Name) asks, concern evident in her voice.

"He's-he's my soulmate!" I shout, shocked.

"What?!" they all yell, sounding just as shocked as I felt. They all rush over to our table and stare at his eyes.

"Holy shit, you're right," Zen mumbles.

"Language, mister," (First Name) scolds, flicking him on the forehead.

"But, wow, it's quite a sight to see someone--who isn't Yoosung--with a golden and purple eye," Jaehee says, astonished.

"I was shocked, too. I didn't think my soulmate would be so...adorable," Luciel admits, bashfully. My face flares up at his compliment.

(First Name) lets out a shriek of delight, Jaehee shakes Luciel's hand while saying, "Please take care of him", Jumin tries to offer him a job at his company ("Sorry, I don't work well in places like offices--I work at home."), and Zen just groans at both my flustered state and at how Luciel kept cooing at me.

"Okay! Let's just calm down! I mean, it's not that big of a deal," I say, trying to calm everyone down, still very red in the face.

"Oh my God, Yoosung, that is the biggest lie that's ever left your mouth," Zen says, howling at how my face got even darker.

"Whaddya mean?" Luciel asks, tilting his head.

"Just before you got here, he was brooding and complaining about not having a soulmate for the 1,148th time this year," Jumin explains.

I let out a squeak and say in a small voice, "You were counting?"

"Of course, I take note of everything," he says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not to mention in his introduction to you, he pointed out that he didn't find his soulmate. Pointing something out--that obviously doesn't matter--is a way to show that you care about it very much!" (First Name) points out, getting excited.

"Argh, can you guys stop embarrassing me already?!" I yell out in frustration, face still very red.

"Aw, but I was getting to know your personality through this," Luciel teases, making a very fake pout on his face.

I restrain myself from cooing at his cute pout. "Okay, well, if you wanna, you know, learn more about me, then just ask what you wanna know," I say lamely, looking away from him.

"Really? Well, have you ever kissed someone?" he asks, genuinely curiously.

"Would you look at that, the rain's stopped! Now you can go and be on your merry way!" I exclaim, already pushing him out the door.

"Why? You're no fun~," he whines.

"Too bad, goodbye!" I then proceed to shove his back as hard as I can and slam the door shut. I let out a sigh and turn around, frightened by the glares sent my way. "Wh-what?"

"Yoosung, that was your _soulmate_! You don't just shove your soulmate out the door when they ask you an embarrassing question!" (First Name) yells, livid.

"I-I know, it's just that you guys are here, and I don't wanna talk about that... _stuff_...in front of you guys," I say, trying to defend myself, even though I knew that I was in the wrong.

"Why? You're eventually going to brag about it all to us, so why not?" Jumin asks.

"I-I'm not gonna brag about _it_!! I'm not you guys! I don't like...sharing that information with everyone..."

"So, you want us all to think that you're a virgin until we die?" Zen asks, grinning when I blush.

"Zen, please, he's a kid. I would rather he be a virgin until he's a little older," Jaehee says, sighing.

"You guys are so embarrassing," I groan, covering my face.

"I guess you should start praying for the guy to come back tomorrow, especially since you don't even have his contact information," (First Name) says, shrugging and going back to the bar stool.

"Oh my God, I don't have my soulmate's contact information," I groan, crouching down and hiding my face in my arms.

"I guess I'll never know how you feel, considering the fact that I knew Zen long before I found out he was my soulmate," Jumin says, walking away and making me groan even more.

"I still find it unbelievable how you didn't realize that my eye was the same red eye you have," Zen sighs, disbelief evident in his voice. "Anyways, yeah, when he decides to show up here again, make sure you get his contact information and that you don't shove him out the door, again." I just nod and listen to him walk away.

"Yoosung, I don't know what more advice I can give you. Just make sure that he makes you happy," Jaehee says, walking away.

I let out a sigh and stand up, walking to my table, wanting to sit comfortably in a chair instead crouched down on the ground. I collapse into the chair and close my eyes, hoping I can just take a quick nap.

 

**Seven's Point of View**

I check my phone to see what time it was. 5:48 pm. _Jesus Christ! I was waiting for Yoosung for two hours?!_ I can't help but sigh at how far I had fallen for a guy I just met. I glance into the window of the café and notice that Yoosung was getting up to leave. I panic and run back into the alleyway that I had been originally hiding in.

I wait for him to pass by the alleyway, grab his wrist, and pull him into the alleyway with me. "What the he--"

"Chill, it's just me," I cut him off, smiling at him.

"Oh my God, you almost gave me a heart attack," he says, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry about that, I just really wanted to get to know you," I respond sheepishly.

"Ah, well, you know, there's nothing really interesting about me. I just like playing games, though I really want to be a vet..." he trails off and looks down at his feet; I notice that his ears were beginning to turn red.

"Well, for starters, I like games as well and I think it's cool that you want to be able to take care of animals." I lift his head with my hand and look into eyes. "I'm a hacker, I love honey buddha chips, and Doctor Pepper."

He snorts and says, "Is that all you want to tell me?"

I hum, pretending to be deep in thought. "Yup! Unless, you wanna know more?" I lean in close enough to his face that our noses were touching.

He lets out a surprised gasp and giggles nervously. "N-no, tha-that's good enough for me." He looks away from me and I notice a blush creeping up his neck.

I smile at his shyness and whisper, "You never did answer my question from before."

More nervous giggles emanate from his mouth. "That? Ah, well, I mean, no. Never."

I blink in surprise. "Really? You're so cute I thought that someone would've kissed you just for the hell of it."

"What?! No! I mean, who would kiss someone for funsies--" _Funsies_ _?_ "--when they have their own soulmate?" He turns back towards me, the look of confusion etched onto his face.

"Well, even if you weren't my soulmate, I would've definitely kissed you for "funsies."

He averts his eyes and mumbles, "Well, that would've been a pretty stupid thing to do."

"Really? So, I guess I can do this, since I'm your soulmate anyways."

His eyes look back to me. "Do wha--?"

I interrupt his question with a gentle kiss to his lips. I pull away and look at his flushed face, smiling. "Wha--You don't just do that all of a sudden!!" he exclaims, frantic and flustered.

"Sorry~," I say, smiling like a fool.

"You don't sound sorry in the least," he groans, burying his face into the crook if my neck. I let go of his wrist, wrap my arms around his torso, and begin to sway back and forth.

"You know," Yoosung says, voice muffled against my neck--I shiver from his breath on my neck, "none of my friends were like this when they met their soulmates."

"Like what?" I hum, petting the top of his head.

"Confused."

"Why're you confused?"

"Because I just met you and I..."

A moment of silence. I speak up, realizing that he wasn't going to finish his sentence, "And you what?"

"And I--" He grips at the front of my shirt-- "already really, _really_ like you."

"Is that all? You just really like me?" I tease, wanting him to say _the_ word.

"You know what trying to say, you jerk." I hear the mix of frustration and embarrassment in his voice.

"No, I really don't. Please, do tell." I begin to play with his hair.

"Ugh, you would get along with everyone else _perfectly_. You guys all like to embarrass me."

"Yoosung, don't try to talk your way out of telling me what you mean."

He whines and have to restrain myself from removing him from my _very_ sensitive neck. "I love you, you jerk." He then lifts his head and looks me dead in the eyes. "I _love_ you and I don't know why."

I smile at him and lean down to capture his lips. "I love you, too," I whisper in between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it's better than my BlackLeo fanfic.


End file.
